Twin Fiasco
by blackshadow878
Summary: <html><head></head>When the two most playful twins in Rikkai-Dai decide to switch places to see what it was like to date each others boyfriends. I wonder how this will go? SanadaXOC KiriharaXOC R&R!</html>
1. Ch1: Let the Fun Begin!

**Hey~! New and improved~! Even though I think it's worse from the first…*shrug***

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1: Let the fun begin!<strong>

It was a bright sunny morning in the ever-so-famous school called Rikkai Dai. Everyone was about, doing their own things. Some were eating lunch, as it was lunch time, some were at club activities, and others were cramming in their studies before a test came right after lunch. But, the two well-known twins within Rikkai where on the roof, eating lunch, and talking about their boyfriends who happened to be in the tennis club.

"Kari, I've been meaning to ask you something." Hikatsu, one of the twins asked their other twin.

"Yeah?" Hikari, the other twin questioned.

"What's it like dating Akaya?" Hikatsu asked, stuffing some rice into her mouth.

"What's it like?" Hikari asked before thinking. "Okay I guess. He's really nice. And he plays video games a lot so I usually play with him. He kinda likes to cuddle to. I don't know. So how's it dating Genichirou?"

"Hm...Kind of quite. Like all he does is play kendo. And then he like drinks tea and we just sit there so a while until I gotta leave. But ya know what? If we really want to know what it's like to date each other's boyfriends than why don't we change places? Ya know, we are twins so it'll work."

Hikari beamed at that. "Alright~! Let's start tomorrow! Okay~!"

"Sure!"

And with that, our plan begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Review even though it was short~! :D <strong>


	2. Ch2 day 1: Lunches

**Next chapter~! Please R&R!**

**Here's some thanks to my four reviewers!**

Chillybean: **Even though you only reviewed for the first version, thanks for the review though! Please enjoy the second version too!**

Demoncat13: **Thank you for reviewing the first version as well! (And since that was version 1, I can't say.) And thanks for reviewing the A/N.**

Mewmewlover23: **I updated!**

**And, as a side note, I was wondering if, maybe, I should post version 1 along with version 2. Please tell me since I enjoy bother versions and I don't know what to do for them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**PoT**_**. Only the Rikkai twins Hikari and Hikatsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 (day 1):<strong> Lunches

It was early morning at the twin's house as they had their normal routine to get ready for school-shower, eat breakfast, pack their school bags, make a bento, and fix their hair. But, today was somewhat different when it came time to do their hair. Hikatsu, since her hair was usually braided, straightened out her wavy hair. And Hikari, who usually left her hair naturally, pulled her hair into twin braids that rested on the side of her head.

When the two were done, the turned to each other and fixed any problems with their hair that might blow their cover. Once they were done, they grabbed their things, said goodbye to their parents, and were off to Rikkai.

~At Rikkai~

The twins walked through the school gate, looking around for either Sanada or Kirihara before they began discussing what they were to do.

"Now," Hikatsu turned to Hikari, "Kari, when you see Genichirou, remember that his name for me is 'Gen-kun'. Also remember that he invited me to eat lunch with him today so don't forget. And by all means, do NOT kiss him. Not even if he tried to kiss me…I mean you…no…me…?"

Hikari waved her off, "Yeah, yeah. I get it Katsu. I won't kiss your man, but you better not kiss mine, got it?"

"Hai," Hikatsu stated.

"And I call him 'Aya-kun' or 'Devil' sometimes. Depends on my mood and if I feel like teasing him. And he may invite you to lunch. Maybe. But if he does, go. But try to be late like me, okay?"

"Since when were you late?" Hikatsu asked.

"Since when were you NOT late?" Hikari countered before waving at her twin and running off to class so she wouldn't be late as 'Hikatsu'. And, well, Hikatsu just stood there all confused before she heard the bell ring and she ran off to class.

* * *

><p>~After class~~before lunch~~Hikatsu ("Hikari") ~<p>

Hikatsu sighed, sitting at Hikari's desk with slightly bored expression on her face. It was hard being Hikari. Apparently, from what Hikatsu learning, her twin may be hyper, but she wasn't what you would call smart. And Hikatsu could only imagine how Hikari was in her class.

"What was I thinking when I thought of this?" Hikatsu asked herself just as a classmate approached her.

"Uchida-san, are you okay?" The girl asked the twin.

Hikatsu smiled. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," The girl looked nervous, "Usually during free time before lunch you're usually running through the halls looking for Kirihara-kun."

"Oh. Well, I'm too lazy and tired today to go look for him. He'll find me when he wants." And, as if on cue, Kirihara came bursting in the room, panting, before pointing a figure at Hikatsu.

"You!"

"Me?" Hikatsu pointed to herself and gave a slight smirk. "Nice to see you too Aya-kun. What's up?"

Kirihara just looked dumbfounded at her, walking over to the twin. He pouted slightly as he spoke. "You didn't wait for me in the front of the school so we can be late to classes together like usual. And you didn't come search for me for lunch."

Hikatsu felt bad at that moment and did something she had seen Hikari do countless times when Kirihara pouted. She ruffled his hair and grinned at him and said the same exact thing she always said. "Come on Devil. You're acting like the name they gave you on the team. Remember? The baby of the team."

Kirihara growled. "Am not!"

Hikatsu sighed. This really was a bad idea. Whatever though. Kirihara seemed like fun.

Standing, Hikatsu grabbed Kirihara's hand and said, "Come on Aya-kun. Let's go eat lunch together." And she continued to drag him out of the classroom and to Hikari and Kirihara's usual eating spot-under the Sakura trees in spring.

* * *

><p>~Lunch~~Hikari ("Hikatsu") ~<p>

Hikari skipped down the halls in a usual Hikatsu fashion after the classes, which had been very hard. Hikari would never understand how her sister survived those classes. They were extremely hard and gave WAY to much homework for Hikari's sake. But, she had planned on giving it all back to Hikatsu so she could do her own homework and Hikari could do her own.

And now? Well, right now Hikari was on her way to the lunch date her sister had planned with Sanada. Hikari had held her promise to being early, and she had been because when she looked around the rooftop, no one was there.

Humming, Hikari plopped down on the ground and unwrapped her bento. She lifted the lid, picked up her chopsticks, said a quick 'itadakimasu' and dug into her bento. She was halfway through when the rooftop door opened and out walked Sanada Genichirou.

"Hewwo," Hikari said behind tempura shrimp. She swallowed the seafood, whipped her mouth, and grinned at the stoic man as he sat down beside her and opened his own bento.

"Itadakimasu," Sanada muttered before eating his own bento. Hikari, curious, looked over his shoulder to see what he had in his bento. And she noticed something immediately that she liked.

"Oh! You have octopus hotdogs! I love those! Mind if I have one?" Hikari asked happily with a smile and looked at Sanada who had a slight smile in his eyes but not his face so much.

"Yes," And with that Hikari squealed in delight and picked one up and ate it in one bit.

"Oishii," Hikari stated in delight and smiled at him. "Arigato!"

Sanada just shook his head and continued eating in silence until the lunch bell rang. Time to go to class.

Hikari stood, brushed herself off, and looked towards Sanada. "See ya later Gen-kun." And she hugged him quickly before running through the door, but not before turning back. "Oh! Thanks again for the octopus hotdogs! They were really good!" And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>~Lunch~~Hikatsu~<p>

Once Hikatsu and Kirihara were at the Sakura tree, they both began eating their bentos, both stealing some food from each other and, when caught, would laugh at each other and eat the food anyways. But soon, all those fun and games ended when the lunch bell rang. They both laughed one more time before standing up, hugging for a quick second, and walking off to finish off class for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~! Next chapter might be out tonight. But it may not be since it's two in the morning here and I'm slightly (not fully) tired. Well, I still want reviews either way. <strong>

**And, as a side note, I was wondering if, maybe, I should post version 1 along with version 2. Please tell me since I enjoy bother versions and I don't know what to do for them!**


	3. Ch3 day 2: Dates

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**PoT**_**. I own the OC's however.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 (day 2):<strong> Dates

The next morning, the girls had the day off for the weekend and both of them were planning on staying inside and watching anime all day. That was until the girls got a text from Sanada and Kirihara, asking each if they wanted to go out today-Sanada, to the beach, and Kirihara, to the arcade.

They both looked at each other and at the phones that they had switched as well and back to each other. _"What should I say?"_ They both asked at the same time and glared.

"What should I say?" Hikatsu asked first, her hands ready to reply.

"Just say yes. We have to keep up our act remember. I already told Sanada I would come." Hikari stood and left the room to get changed into her bikini and gather her swimming things. Hikatsu just replied and walked upstairs as well before changing into some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie with a belt and a hat to go with it.

Hikatsu turned around to see her sister come out of the bathroom, her hair in twin braids and a hat on her head. She had on a tube top with short-ish shorts and a bag slung on her shoulder. And before either girl could say a thing, there was a ring and a knock on the door and both girls ran down the stairs, yelling an "I'll get it" to their parents.

Opening the door together, they say Kirihara standing there, his hands in his jean pockets, and Sanada, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ohayo~!" Hikari stated happily, slipped on her sandals, and walked out the door. Hikatsu, on the other hand, waved, slipped on her sneakers, yelled to her parents "Kari and I are going out" before walking out the door as well. The four walked together for a while, until Kirihara and Hikatsu turned and entered an arcade near the beach while Sanada and Hikari kept on walking to the beach.

* * *

><p>~Beach~~Hikari and Sanada~<p>

Once the two reached their spot, Hikari helped Sanada set the blankets down before sitting on them and falling back, landing on her back and letting out a sigh. "I love the beach," Hikari murmured, turning around to sit back up. She opened up her bag, took out some sunscreen, pulled off her shorts that cover her black bikini, and began applying the white stuff. She applied some to her legs, arms, face, stomach, and ears. The only part left was her back and she couldn't reach that.

Hikari blushed, turned to face her sister boyfriend, and stuttered. "U-uh…Gen-kun. C-c-can you help me p-put sunscreen on my b-back? P-please?"

Sanada just looked at her, taking the tube of sunscreen from her hand. He applied some to his hand and said, "Turn around." She did and Sanada applied some to her back until there wasn't a spot that would get sunburn.

Wiping his hands off on his swim shorts, he turned to the water with Hikari soon turning to look at the water as well.

Looking over at Sanada slyly, Hikari spoke up, obviously over that little sunscreen thing on her back stuff. "Gen-kun~! I wanna go swimming!" And with that Hikari jumped up, grabbed Sanada by the hand, and dragged the poor tennis boy to the ocean where they swam until their fingers turned prune like and they were cold.

* * *

><p>~Hikatsu~~Arcade near beach~<p>

Hikatsu sat at one of the game machines, sighing to herself as she tried to play against Kirihara but kept losing multiple times. They boy was just too good for her since she rarely ever played video games. Unlike Hikari who played video games 24/7 at home and constantly got yelled out for doing nothing.

After Hikatsu's tenth loss, Kirihara began to worry. "Kari, are you okay? You're not yourself. You're usually kicking my butt at these games."

Hikatsu looked up and mentally cursed herself for not ever playing video games with Hikari and also the fact that she had come up with this idea to switch places. "Uh…I'm fine. Just a little tired. I stayed up really late last night playing video games."

"Oh, well if you didn't want to come to the arcade you didn't have too." Kirihara stated, coming to sit beside Hikatsu.

"No. No. I'm fine Aya-kun. And besides, I wanted to go on this date with you. Your fun to be around." Hikatsu smiled at Kirihara who blushed lightly.

"T-thanks…Kari." Kirihara stated to her, looking down. His innocent face was just too adorable and Hikatsu couldn't help but smile and giggle at her twin sisters boyfriend's antics.

"No problem Aya-kun." And with that, Hikatsu stood up, grabbed Kirihara's hand and led him to the beach where they sat watching the sunset. Kirihara raised his arm and put it around Hikatsu's shoulder, pulling the other twin into his side as the sun left the sky and the moon shone above everyone.

Hikatsu's sighed, looking around the beach to see that Hikari and Sanada were making their way over to the two.

"Akaya, let's get going. We have tennis practice tomorrow. Don't forget." Sanada said in his usual tone, standing in front of the two.

"Hai, fuku-bucho." Kirihara said, standing up, gabbing Hikatsu's hand and walking her home as Sanada took Hikari's hand and did the same. Soon, both girls were home and the other two were on their way home to rest so they would be wide awake for training tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Please leave a review and the next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully. But probably not. Haha. I'm so caught up in this video game, <strong>_**Assassin's Creed Brotherhood**_**, and I've been playing it day in and day out. Well, review!**


	4. Ch2 day 3: Houses

**It makes me sad that only one person is a constant reviewer. Thanks to that constant reviewer however! Your reviews are appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **_**PoT**_** related. I only own Hikari and Hikatsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (day 3):<strong> Houses

It was early in the morning when the two twins, Hikari and Hikatsu, were woken up an annoying beeping sound coming from Hikatsu's phone **(which Hikari has)**. Groaning, Hikari picked up her sisters silver phone, flipped the top open, and noticed a message from Sanada.

"What the hell does he want?" Hikari mumbled, obviously not being a morning person. No matter how hyper she was during the day, Hikari did _not_ like getting up during the early hours of the morning.

Hikatsu just gave her a look, warning her sister to not be mean to him. Hikari huffed and decided that instead of replying back, she would call him.

Bringing the phone to her ear, she heard the ringing and soon heard someone answer.

"_Hello?"_ Yukimura's gentle voice rang through.

"Hello…?" Hikari's groggy voice rang out.

"_Ah! Katsu-chan, how have you been? I heard you and Genichirou went to the beach yesterday. I hope you guys didn't have too much fun."_ Hikari could practically hear the wink and sadistic remarks in his voice.

"Seiichi! W-what are you thinking?"

"_Oh, nothing Katsu-chan. Just wondering what you two could have done."_

Hikari sighed, "Seiichi, just put Gen-kun on the phone please. I need to talk to him."

"_As you wish Katsu-chan. But we will talk this over some other time."_

"Fine, fine." And then Hikari was left to wait from Sanada to be put on the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Sanada's strict voice rang through the phone.

"Gen-kun, you sent me a message this morning?"

"_Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to come over today after I finish tennis practice. Kaa-san wants you to come over again and Sasuke wants to see you again."_ **(Is it me or did Sanada speak a lot in that sentence O.O)**

"Uh…sure. See you then~!" Hikari sang and with that, she jumped up from bed.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Hikatsu asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Sanada invited me over to his house after he finishes tennis practice. I gotta go get ready." Hikari ran to the door, but turned back just as she was about to run out the door. "Oh, and you should invite Aya-kun over. He'll probably play video games with you so please try and win." And with that Hikari was out the door for a second before running back in. Hikatsu gave her a look. "Sorry. I need my cloths." And once again the other twin was out the door.

Hikatsu sighed to herself and got out of bed, changing into some cloths after she asked Kirihara to come over. She decided to wear something Hikari would. A pair of jean shorts that reached mid-thigh, a purple t-shirt with nothing on it, and a black pull-over hoodie that wasn't too big or too tight.

Looking towards the door as Hikari walked in, Hikatsu noticed she had on something Hikatsu would wear. She wore a pink, white, and purple plaid skirt, a white, button-up shirt with a red, white, and black plaid tie around her neck. Hikari was fiddling with the tie when she looked up at her twin in annoyance.

"Katsu, how the hell can you wear this stuff?"

Hikatsu sighed, "It's easy Kari. It's just like our uniforms."

"Well, can you help me?" Hikari asked, getting fed up with the tie. Hikatsu sighed and walked over to her twin, helping her with the tie. Once Hikari was read, she gave a thumb's up and ran downstairs to eat a little something before Sanada showed up. And Hikatsu just walked down the stairs slower until she came to the landing at the bottom of the stairs and glanced towards the door to see someone standing outside the door, just about to ring the doorbell.

Hikatsu ran to the door, throwing the door open to see Kirihara on the other end, surprised that he couldn't even ring the doorbell before someone answered the door.

"Ah! Ohayo Kari-chan~!" Kirihara stated with a smile on his face that Hikatsu couldn't help but smile back at him. He was just so adorable.

"Come in Aya-kun. We were just having some breakfast. Would you like some?" Hikatsu led the most likely hungry tennis player into the kitchen after he slipped his shoes off and put his tennis bag down.

"Yeah. I would like some breakfast. Sanada-fuku-bucho was really harsh to us for some reason after he talked to Mura-bucho." Kirihara remarked, holding a hand on his stomach as he sat down in an empty seat.

"Was he?" Hikari asked between a mouthful of rice.

"Katsu! Please swallow your food before speaking!" Hikatsu scolded her twin.

Hikari swallowed. "Hai boss-chan~!" And then she went back to stuffing her face with rice and fish. **(I decided to add that because that's what I told Chibi-Onee-Chan when she told me to watch an anime after I posted this chapter. I thought it was cute. And so did Chibi~!)**

"Tch. Please excuse Katsu. She's in a rush today." Hikatsu sat down next to Kirihara and started eating with him after they both said 'itadakimasu'.

Just then the bell rang and Hikari jumped up. "Kaa-san I'm leaving! Kari, clean up my mess onigai~!" And with that, Hikari was out the door.

Hikatsu sighed, finishing up her meal before cleaning up her mess, Kirihara's, and Hikari's. She washed the dishes, dried them off, and put them away before looking back to Kirihara. "What do you want to do today Aya-kun?"

"Play video games?" He asked sheepishly. "And watch some movies!"

Hikatsu laughed, smiling at her twin's boyfriend. If she wasn't with Sanada and Kirihara wasn't with her sister, then Hikatsu wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. So far it was a fun week.

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

><p>~Hikari~~Sanada's house~<p>

At Sanada's house, she was greeted with welcomes from everyone. She knew, in a way, it would be fun to be at Sanada's house. And that proved to be true because in a while, Sanada's grandfather invited her to play a few games, Sanada taught her some things on how to beat his grandfather, and Sasuke teased Sanada by calling his 'old man' and other things that Hikari couldn't help but laugh at and Sanada couldn't help but blush at her when she laughed. In all, it was fun and in the long run, Hikari was really enjoying her time with Sanada. Even though he seemed like such a hard and stoic man, he was pretty nice underneath. But, Hikari had Kirihara and would never leave try to fall for someone else.

But all too soon, it was time for Hikari to be taken home. With a few goodbyes, Hikari left the house, holding Sanada's hand as they walked down the street until they stood in front of her house.

"Ja ne Gen-kun. I had fun." Hikari smiled at him and noticed the ghost of a smile on his lips as he nodded.

Hikari let go of his hand, and just as she was about to walk into her house, Sanada's voice stopped her. "Can you come to the tennis courts tomorrow after school?"

Hikari turned around and smiled at him, "Of course Gen-kun. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Sanada said before walking away.

* * *

><p>~Hikatsu~~her house~~before Hikari came home~<p>

Throughout the whole day, all Hikatsu and Kirihara did was eat popcorn, play video games, and watch movies. Even though it was really nice watching a movie with Kirihara. He would have his arm around her shoulder the whole time and cuddle with her just like Hikari had warned her off. Kirihara loved to cuddle and when he was attached to someone, it was hard to ever get him to let go. He was too adorable for his own good.

But soon, it was time to Kirihara to return home.

"Oyasumi Aya-kun." Hikatsu said, giving Kirihara a hug.

"Oyasumi Kari-chan." Kirihara stated to her, returning the hug and then asking, "Will you come to morning practice tomorrow?"

Hikatsu paused for a second, thinking to herself. "Sure. See you then." And with that, Kirihara was gone and Hikatsu went into the living room to clean up the mess and then go take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I love reviews! They keep me writing! And, to anyone who reads my "A Missing Artist" story, I need to know what you guys think on this. So, in one of the upcoming chapters, I plan on doing something with two songs. But I need you guys to tell me if it's good or not. So, the two songs I want to use are; <strong>_**Gomenasai **_**by t.A.T.u and **_**All About Us **_**t.A.T.u. So, please tell me and good morning!**


End file.
